


At Long Last

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Almost porn, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Drabble, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After centuries of longing, Thor and Loki finally get together.





	At Long Last

“Brother,” Loki moaned as he mouthed his way down Thor’s chest, “words cannot express how profoundly I have longed for this.”

“I as well,” Thor disclosed. He stroked Loki’s hair.

“Really?” Loki asked with surprise.

“For as long as I have known what lust feels like,” Thor spoke tenderly, “it has been you I have lusted for. For as long as I have understood romantic love, it has been you I have wanted to share it with.”

Loki’s bright eyes were moist. He smiled and blushed, then finished kissing his way to Thor’s erection and took it into his mouth.


End file.
